The Curse: Unable to Love
by mikan-kawaii-sakura
Summary: He had always smile, laugh and kind but all that change when he turn 12, when all that smiles gone, when he was cursed by all mean it can break by this certain brunette princess. NxMxK RandR please
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! I'm here with new fanfic, I can't stop my urges to write down this one, but of course I'm going to continue the previous stories too. Don't you worry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice only some characters that I've created.

Summary: He is a vampire, good-looking, genius and a loner. Just go back 5 years ago, where he run happily with so many friends around him, but now they're lying lifelessly dead with him crying helplessly, until a black magic witch cast him a spell that'll make him more miserable, a curse, to not love.

Chapter one: A brand new life, new adventure.

"Natsume, hurry up!" a voice shouts from downstairs. I quickly put on my shoes, lock my door from outside and run down the spiral staircase. "School starts at 8 and not its 7, you're gonna be late." My mom said while her beautiful raven hair flow pass her chest and quickly give me peck on my pale cheek.

"I know mom," I said with lazy attitude. 7 am, that's not yet late. She holds my neck and slowly I turn my head to the right and left. "Is your piercing tight enough?" she asks with worried tone.

I nodded and sighs then says, "I'm not gonna burned by the sun."

"You better not be, I don't want to lose you, and you still need to carry this down to your inheritance." She explained. I roll my rare crimson coloured eyes.

I grab a toast and head outside. Sure the sun hasn't shined yet. Lazy.

Hey, I'm Hyuuga Natsume, a first class vampire, the very first generation vampire, am I cool? I'm 17 going on 18 next, next week and that day I will be 18 forever, not really, unless someone stake mw with wood then, my life as 18 teen will gone, forever, but of course I'm not going to let that happen.

I'm strong and have sapped, that's normal for us Vamps, plus good looks. You can tell between Vamps and Human. Vamps, beautiful and HOT, Human…. No comment. Got it?

If you're wondering how I'm walking on the sun, even though it's not yet shining oh so brightly, I have me pierce on, that's a device that allows me to walk on sun. Every Vamp has its own device, bracelet, necklace and blah blah blah….

So currently I'm walking to my new school, yeah, I've just move to Tokyo week ago and HAVE to attend new school. Yeah… and I have best friend that moved with me and also a cousin. We attend the same school, Alice Academy, thank goodness.

My best friend, a French Vampire, second class, Nogi Ruka, he's very sensitive towards both human and animals, don't know why.

And my cousin, Imai Hotaru, she's not a vampire but a witch that practice white magic, kind magic, but sometimes I think she do some black magic. Such as fly swapper appear out of nowhere, a gun that shots a person with 3 shots at a time. Don't ever mess with her or she'll do something bad to ya', been there done that.

"Talk about the devil…" I snickered as the two of them approach me. We talk about our schedule as we walk to the school; it only took 10 minutes though.

Just as we reach the corridor, I heard some screaming but I don't want to waste my time to poke my nose on stupid commotion. We split up, Ruka to the left and Hotaru to the right, me? I'm just straight ahead. Our lockers were separated.

When I was busy looking at my schedule, I accidentally bump someone and I'm strong enough to make him or her fall. "Ouch." I heard her say. It is a girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going." She said. I was supposed to say those lines. But never mind, I help her pick her books when our skin touches, "I'm Mikan Sakura." I heard she said. But I was too dumbfounded.

When we touch, I felt a strong static.

Did she felt the same?

Finish! Is it okay? Drop me some reviews okay? I'm very sorry if there was a bit OOCs but it's going to be normal soon.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**MKS: Hello people, readers and authors. I'm very sorry for the late update. It my own problems getting on the way. So let's just get on with the story, I'm all work up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice in every way.**

**From Chapter One:**

_When we touch, I felt a strong static._

_Did she felt the same?_

**Chapter Two: The two-cursed princess.**

"Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga" I introduce myself to her, yet, she seem to be senseless towards the static I just felt, couldn't she feel it?

"It's nice to meet you, Natsume, but I've got class to attend to now." She said with cheeriness spreading her. "Uh." I just said still in my thinking mode. "Bye!" she shouts and wave. I smile, to myself.

"Whoa, did Hyuuga Natsume just smile?" I heard Ruka saying. I realized my cousin there too, with a snickering smile. "What's up with you, witch?" I ask her. "I think I saw you idiot self, when you're around that girl." Hotaru conclude.

I throw a book at her. Oops, wrong move.

IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT

3 shots, 100% aimed at me. Ruka just laugh whenever Hotaru and I in this kind of situation, we just not 'one way'. We both never did, not on our legacy.

Normal POV

The trio goes to their first class together. As they heading for the back seats, a girl with dark green hair approaches the group. "Sumire Shouda." she introduces herself. Hotaru and Ruka look at each other. They ignore her and take their seat.

Frustrated, Sumire about to slam her hand on Hotaru's table when out of nowhere a fly swapper sweep away Sumire out of the class. Ruka smile and Natsume just smirk.

"Ah, Sumire-san, are you fine?" a familiar voice caught up Natsume's attention. Natsume's eyes darted to the voice owner.

Mikan Sakura, he remembered.

"Idiot, something's up?" Hotaru ask. Natsume flinch to the called name. "Hn" he just said. "She's so cute." Ruka stated then chuckles. Hotaru saw the boys' expression. She decided to pull up some jokes.

"I agree she's an idiot too." Hotaru said nonchalantly. "I said cute not idiot." Ruka protests. He started to blush. "Oh, maybe I should transform her into a bunny?" Hotaru said with no interest tone. "NO!" both Natsume and Ruka shouts to her.

"Perhaps, a yummy crab brain?" Hotaru take out her wand. Natsume's crimson orbs started to darken and so Ruka's ocean blue marbles. Their canines started to shape into fangs.

"Hi!" a cheerful brunette greets the trio, innocently walking toward them, unknowingly inform they were about to start a fight. "Hello" "Hi" "Hn" each of them greets.

"I heard, the three of you are the new students, I hope you three had comfortable on the first day of school!" Mikan said with sweet smile. Ruka about to say something when Sumire interrupts, "Sakura, come here!"

Immediately, Mikan run to Sumire. "Yes, Sumire-san?" she ask. "Stay away from the two prince back there, you're in no _class _to speak, talk, joke, giggles, laugh or walk with them. You're the school's slave, a person with no class at all and you are the only person we all can order around." Sumire ended up her 'speech' with evil laughs.

Mikan's face reddens in humiliation. Sumire just told the world what she made of.

Mikan started to cry and run away. She maybe marks 'escaped' when the teacher came in for attendance. But all she cares now is her pride. And that is the same thought for Natsume and Ruka who also running for Mikan.

Natsume realize that Ruka also have a crush on Mikan so he decided to hide himself, giving his best friend a chance. Maybe, only today, he gave in.

"Hey!" Ruka try to catch, even though he knew he can catch her.

Mikan stop her head down and she says, "What's taking you so long, monsieur Vampire Nogi-sama?"

Ruka stop at his track, totally dumfounded, confuse, and stuck. How come this girl knows him, being French vampire? He didn't even know her name. Except for the Sakura.

Natsume, on the other hand, also confuse.

Perhaps, she knew me as well. He thought.

"How do you know me for being French vampire?" Ruka question her. "Please..." Mikan chuckles. "Vampire knows Vampires." Mikan answered.

The moments she looks up, her hair loosen and her ribbons untied. Her eyes shining in very bright brown. Ruka and Natsume gasps, "SAKURA Mikan, the two-cursed princess of Vampire clan."

Hiding in one of the wall corner, Natsume still can hear the intense conversation.

"That's what they all thought. I'm being a slave." Mikan still sobbing. "Why would they think of you that way?" Ruka ask softly.

"Because, I was cursed you knew that." Mikan hugs her knees. "The curse to oblige, obey, it's the curse of obedient." Mikan explain.

Ruka take out his handkerchief and hand it out to Mikan. "Thanks." She mutters.

"What about the other curse?" Ruka ask again. Mikan dug her head between her knees. "It's the curse to not love." Mikan let out chuckles which worry Ruka and Natsume that she maybe loses her mind at the right second.

"It's just plain stupid." Mikan said. "Everyone was bestowed with love, given soul mate but not me," Mikan look at Ruka with her right hand on her chest, then she laugh. The poor laugh, the sad laugh, Ruka might name it, and he can felt it too. "I was cursed to have none of these."

Mikan started to cry again. Natsume wanted to hug her and just pop out of his hiding spot, but he knows better that Ruka will hug her for support.

Indeed what Natsume thought? Ruka spread his arms to hug her. Mikan hug him back.

Natsume just wanted to leave when his cousin stop him. "Too much of the drama or is it you, can't take it all?" Hotaru snickers. Natsume ignore her.

Natsume's mind boggles. It is said on the history, when one felt static with the other, it is meant for them to be soul mate, but if he was curse and same with Mikan, and they –he- still feel the static, could they be?

Or it's just fate playing tricks?

That's all for chapter two. I'll continue within couple of weeks? I think. Hahahah Next chapter,

Natsume try to find any scroll that might help him to know Mikan better, to know about more of his family story, about the curse that might relates him and Mikan, will he find something? Or nothing at all…

Love,

MKS!


End file.
